


Unpopulated

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Badass Phasma, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Hux is a Tease, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Finn/Rey, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: The world finally fell victim to the zombie apocalypse. A mysterious virus turned most citizens in to zombies, and the ones who survived now live few and far between. To find lone stragglers was rare enough, but to find one that was an omega, well, that was damn near impossible. Until Phasma stumbles upon the nest of an omega in heat, and brings him back to the safety of the First Order, where alpha Ben Solo leads a small band of perhaps the last surviving humans on the planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic idea came from but I figure someone out there is looking for something like it so here ya go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Somebody was setting the bodies on fire. Which was just fine for the city, because something had to be done about all the rotting zombie carcasses. Many of them were still fresh, though the ones beheaded in the first days of the apocalypse lay discarded and boiling in the hot summer sun.

But somebody in the inner city had started rounding them up, building them  into a pile, and lighting it ablaze. Whoever it was though had the smarts only to light up the piles on days when the wind was blowing east, so that the scent of burning flesh wouldn't flood the entirety of the city.

Ben Solo was head of his troupe, and they called themselves the First Order. Most people in the city had evacuated, or been  _turned_. Ben hadn't left; how could he abandon his home? He banded with a few other stragglers, and together they'd built quite a cozy life in one of the abandoned retirement homes. They even had a fire pit in the gated, outdoor courtyard. In all reality, life wasn't that bad.

Sure there were no showers, and the only women available were Ben's younger sister, or Phasma. Nobody dared fuck with Phasma though, and she was a lesbian so there were no issues there. Ben was like her - celibate - yet for another reason.

In the chaos after the outbreak of an unknown virus only a few months earlier, all the omegas had been snatched up, or worse, turned into zombies. They were normal people, with normal jobs and family lives. But when the apocalypse happened, well, they were treated like prizes to be captured and won. Now there was almost nobody left on the streets, except for Ben and his gang.

Ben got injured, fractured his shoulder falling off the back of their jeep so he stayed behind to guard the Finalizer, the name they'd given to the retirement home. It was like their safe space, with a ten-foot high fence around the courtyard made of thick steel beams, and only one entrance. It was two stories, most the windows still in tact for the bedrooms. The ones that didn't have windows were sealed with cloth and duct tape, and used rarely, if ever, even for storage.

Ben sat in what was once the day room, playing chess with himself. A semi-automatic sat propped up against his chair. He listened for intruders, but the home was silent and safe as his crew went out hunting.

Phasma, Mitaka, Rey and her boyfriend Finn all piled into the open-top jeep to look for... anything. Rations, clothing, empty containers, even cat food that they could eat. Anything they could get their hands on, they salvaged and brought back. But on this particular day, they were consumed by the chase.

Phasma had seen  _her_ , dashing across an alleyway away from lit flames near the outskirts of her territory. That's what Mitaka had termed it, "her territory." The only other group in the city, led by Snoke, had made a pact with Ben and his group to stay out of each others' way, and out of "her territory."

Of course, nobody was certain it was a woman. But Ben was an alpha, and he could smell  _her._ They may not have ever seen her with their own eyes, but Ben could smell her scent, soft and warmer than most. Like Phasma. Except both of them, despite how calming they smelled, were undoubtedly the biggest badasses Ben had ever met. Even though he hadn't met  _her_  yet.

Phasma dashed from the back of the jeep, tossing down her rifle as she went. Mitaka picked it up as he ran after her, and Rey drove behind with Finn at her side, slowly as they kept their eyes peeled for any danger.

Rey stopped the jeep at the entry to an old cemetery, and waited with the car still on as Phasma and Mitaka ran off after the mystery woman. Rey hadn't even seen what she was wearing, and Finn kept his rifle up and the safety off.

But Phasma was close behind, breaking into a sprint as the stranger wove around large headstones and monuments to those long since dead, those who died before the virus. The stranger wore a brown beanie, and a standard issue military jacket with plain blue jeans. Weaving slowed them both down, and Phasma was faster. She'd won a gold medal in the regionals only a few years prior, when they still had higher education anyways.

She began to get a stomach cramp, but pushed through. Suddenly she rounded a corner and the stranger was gone, vanished out of sight. Phasma scanned the area fast, cursing herself for dropping the gun. She knelt and pulled the small knife out of her boot holster, her only weapon now.

She slowly paced through the unruly grass, eyes darting around between stone and marble, but it seemed the stranger was gone. She listened hard, trying to ignore the sounds of leaves in the breeze. Suddenly Mitaka came around the corner and stopped, frozen as he saw Phasma trying to find the missing stranger.

Mitaka had his weapon raised, ready to fire to protect her. But it was very quiet, with no signs of the stranger. After sixty seconds of searching and waiting, Phasma stood up from her half-hunched stance. She turned around to look at Mitaka, and raised one shoulder as if to say  _oh well_.

Then she stopped, her eyes darting to something along the walls of one of the stone buildings. She approached slowly, crouched down again and Mitaka met her halfway.

There, behind a headstone that was knocked over and propped up against the building, was a small hole that led underground. Small, but big enough for a person. Mitaka handed Phasma his flashlight from his belt, and she nodded. They didn't need to talk to know what the other was thinking; that's what happened when you spent every waking moment with someone, just trying to survive.

Phasma slipped in first, feet ahead of her and landing on soft earth. She could hear labored moans coming from the darkness. A second later Mitaka dropped down next to her, turning on the light attached to the top of his rifle. He flipped off the safety, coming up quietly behind Phasma as she swept the flashlight across the room.

It was small, maybe nine feet by twelve. A door in the roof let Phasma know that it was the basement to the mausoleum, which struck her as strange, especially when her light shined over a row of bars that reminded her of a prison cell. She stepped forward, feet now walking over stone and her attention was drawn to a clinking noise of metal on metal.

Two hands were fumbling with a lock on the only door of the cell, and Phasma charged at the door. With all her strength she shoved shoulder first into the cell, the combination lock flying off. Hux was thrown back, stumbling before he fell to the ground. The patterned scarf he wore around his nose and mouth fell away to reveal that  _she_  was actually a  _he_.

Hux let out a cry, rolling over onto his stomach and clutching at it. Phasma gasped, and realized that they had all thought it was a female for such a long time, when in fact it was a very rare male _omega_. Hux moaned louder, clutching balled fist tight between his stomach and thighs as he strained forward. The heat was rolling off him, fingers of his other hand digging hard into the cracks between the stones as he bucked his hips forward.

Mitaka lowered his weapon, and Phasma looked back at him with an uncertain look. Then she pulled off her own scarf from around her neck, and tied Hux's hands behind his back.

* * *

They shuffled past the room were Ben waited. He'd relocated to the dining room to reassess their canned goods. He heard a vague scuffling that drew his attention, but thought nothing of it. He recognized Phasma's voice, though it sounded a bit hurried and he listened as they shuffled up the stairs, and then out of ear shot.

Several minutes later, Phasma came back downstairs. She peeked into each room, and found Ben in the kitchen, pondering the cans of green beans. Ben perked up, looking over at her. Phasma had her hands together, her blonde hair wild and in desperate need of a trim. She looked worried.

"Did something go wrong?" He turned to her.

"No, no nothing went wrong. We um, we found  _her_."

"Who?"

"The... person, whose been setting all the corpses on fire."

"Really?" Ben gawked. "Where is she?" He went to step around Phasma, but she blocked his way, sinking back a bit towards the door.

"What? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"He's... fine."

"He?"

Phasma nodded in response. Ben's excitement drained, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ben, he's-" She sighed. Ben had found Phasma after nearly starving to death. Ben was one of the best people she'd ever met in her entire life, pre and post apocalypse. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't quite sure how to tell him. "You said it was a she because you could smell _her_."

"Right, I remember."

"Well, the reason you could smell her wasn't because she was a she..." Phasma sighed again. "It's because he's an omega."

There was silence, barely broken by Mitaka, Rey and Finn's quiet footsteps as they came to join them. They lingered behind Phasma, looking a bit confused, and a bit afraid. It was like they were waiting for Ben to explode with rage. Mitaka was ready to physically stop Ben if he needed to, but Ben looked shocked, eyes wide as he stared at Phasma who was still twisting at her hands together

Then he looked past her, and after a few seconds, he spoke up. "Is it true?"

Mitaka and Finn nodded, Rey muttered a quiet "yeah." Ben nodded once in response, mind reeling as he thought about the possibilities.

He'd never had an omega, not even before the apocalypse. It had never really been on his mind, and then when the whole world went to shit, well, he didn't even have time to think about love, let alone the type he was looking for. On top of that, it was nearly impossible for an omega to still be alive, unclaimed, out there. Ben gulped.

"Is he in room 3?"

Phasma nodded. It was the only room that still had a lock on the door. "And you have the key?"

"Yes."

Ben stepped back, and let his hand fall to the corner of the counter in the industrial sized kitchen. His mouth was dry as he spoke, acting out against his own nature. "Maybe you should... maybe you should rotate it. Just to keep it safe..." his voice went down to a whisper, "So that I can't make any plans."

They all nodded in agreement, an uncalm silence settling in between them. Because they all knew if Ben claimed the omega upstairs, if he brought a baby into the world, the entire dynamic of their way of life that had sustained them and kept them safe for so long, would be shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben kept himself busy, he had to. Every moment he was idle was another moment for him to think of a way to get upstairs and into the omegas room. He refused to sleep upstairs, knowing he'd hear the cries of pain and lust, and he also knew he'd probably smell it too. So he remaiend downstairs at night, choosing to sleep on one of the couches. He refused to take his boots off, keeping himself grounded.

Finally Phasma entered the day room almost a week later, and she broke Ben's concentration. He'd been trying to meditate, sitting quietly on the couch where he slept, hands palm face open on his knees.

His eyes opened as he heard Phasma enter the room, and he turned to look at her questioningly. "I think its over."

"You _think_?"

"Well, it is. Since yesterday, actually. I just wanted to be sure."

Ben nodded. Phasma continued, "I think you should go up and see him."

"That's probably a bad idea."

"You might be an alpha Ben, but you're also the leader of our group. I'm the only one he's seen or spoken to, now its your turn to talk to him." Her tone was stern but her words were kind, and Ben nodded as he uncrossed his legs slowly. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

His hand was unsteady on the railing as he slowly ascended the staircase, a paperback book in his other hand. Upstairs, the linoleum floor was white and blaring, the blinds open to the late-morning sunshine. He walked down the single hallway, past his bedroom and Reys, before he stopped infront of Room 3. He sighed, then brushed his fingers back through his hair. He hadn't thought about trying to comb it or wash up; after all, what was the point?

It's not like they had running water, and any change of clothes would be just as dirty as the ones he currently wore. He put unlocked the door, pausing for a moment before he pocketed the key Phasma had given him, and walked in.

The window was open above the bed, but Ben could still smell it, the faint lingering tinge of unrequited lust, of  _need_. It was warm like honey, and calm like the first empty page of a notebook, full of possibilities.

The omega lay half under a sheet, wearing only a dirty green tshirt. He pulled the blanket over a bare leg, and Ben tried not to think about how he was pantsless underneath the cloth. He walked over, and knew the omega would smell him in all his filthy clothes and skin layered with dirt. It probably hit him like a block of cement so Ben lingered by the door after he closed it, then took a few steps forward.

Hux sat up slowly, propping himself up on one hand as he watched Ben approach. His icy blue eyes looked angry, and hardened. He folded his legs up close to himself, scooting towards the top of the bed. Ben stopped, looking down at him.

He had dirty red hair, in need of a trim the same as Phasma. But it was straight and thin, and he watched Hux brush some of it out of his eyes, off to the side. Ben pursed his lips as he looked down at the book in his hand, thinking over his first words. He decided on starting with a compliment.

"You do good work," he said. Hux responded with a skeptically raised eyebrow, so Ben continued. "Those bodies you've rounded up? It's a benefit to, well, all of humanity, really." Still Hux didn't respond. Ben sighed and crossed the rest of the room, making note of how Hux didn't flinch as he approached. He could tell Hux didn't want to come off as weak, trying to put on a brave face. He held out the book to Hux. "I brought you something to read, to keep you occupied while you're here."

"How long do you plan on keeping me?"

Ben smirked slightly, and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well if you think I'll be complicit my own kidnapping, you're wrong. I'll fight you every day, if that's what it takes." He was defiant, and it made Ben sad. He realized that, for perhaps the few spare moments he'd let his mind idle over the past couple days, that he'd hoped the omega might want to stay.

Ben sat down on the very opposite end of the bed, and put the book down next to him. "I'm Ben," he said as he looked up at Hux. Hux was glaring at him now, a sour look of disdain on his face. He didn't answer.

"Well," Ben looked away. "We have to make a decision. I haven't heard of an omega being so-"

"So what?"

Ben cracked a smile, looking down. "Defiant?" Hux spit the word. It was clear to Ben that whatever had transpired, whatever Hux had been through during the initial days of the outbreak, and perhaps even before that, had scarred him deeply. "Or maybe you're used to us being docile, quiet creatures who pine on hands and knees, begging to-"

"Enough," Ben said as he stood up. He didn't need to hear that, honestly didn't even want to picture Hux on his hands and knees, head bowed and inclined towards Ben. He pushed the thought from his head, trying again to ignore the fact that Hux was half naked under the bed sheet.

"I'll come back tomorrow, after we've made a decision." Abruptly he left the room, and locked the door behind himself. Hux was slightly stunned because Ben hadn't put a hand on him, and hadn't said anything disparaging about him. Ben didn't even look that cruel, for an alpha anyways. Hux kicked the book off the bed, and rolled over with a defiant pout as he tried to get in a nap.

* * *

 

The next morning Ben was shaking. He paced in the day room, Rey and Finn on the couch, while Mitaka perched on the arm of it, polishing his gun. Phasma leaned on the doorframe, watching Ben getting all worked up.

"Look, its not worth it to put it off. You might as well go tell him."

"I know, I know! It's just..." Ben let out a quiet growl. He wasn't usually very prone to all the dominant traits; controlling people, pacing back and forth, _growling_. He was one of the most normal alpha's people ever came across, atleast that's what they'd told him before the apocalypse. Now he only had four people in his life, and they were all a very grounded group. This was different though, his behavior seemed like it had changed.

"What if I never meet another one in my life? What if..." he sighed, coming to a halt. He knew letting the omega go was the right thing, even if he didn't want to. He felt defeated. "I'll go talk to him. Fill up a canteen for him, I'm atleast not going to let him go without knowing he'll be hydrated."

Ben picked up Hux's weapon, the one Mitaka had brought back with him when they'd dragged him in. He went upstairs alone, footfalls heavier now on the stairs as he made his way up. When he entered the room, he was glad to see Hux was fully dressed.

He stood in the corner, arms crossed, in pants and an army jacket with too many pockets. His beanie covered most of his hair and his boots were laced, like he'd expected to be released. He turned from where he'd been staring out the window, eyes narrowed in a hard gaze. Ben stopped a few feet infront of him, strap of the semi-automatic over his shoulder.

"We've made a decision."

"Oh yeah?"

Ben nodded. He fingered the strap that was over his good shoulder, twisting it a bit. He'd been through a lot over the past few months, but this was one of the hardest things he'd had to do so far. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hux cut him off before he got out a single word.

"I'm not staying. If you think I am, you're just fooling yourself." Ben blinked, a look of confusion on his face. Hux continued, "You said it yourself, I do some good work. The only way I can continue that work is outside of this  _prison_ , so whatever your decision is, I'm not going to stay. I can find a way out, I can pick locks and have a pretty good right hook-"

"Stop, just stop." Hux fell silent but continued to glare. Ben slipped the firearm from his shoulder, gloved hands unable to feel the cool metal as he took the gun in one hand. Then he held it out to Hux. "We've decided to let you go." Of course, it was all Ben's decision, but he wanted to make it appear to an outsider like they were the cohesive group that they truly were. Hux's gaze cracked for a second, then he took the semi automatic.

He didn't raise it, and he didn't check it, though he gripped it tight, giving away his apprehension. "I'll walk you out," Ben said, then shrugged his shoulder. "If you don't want to stay, we can't keep you. But we'll let you out the front door, so you know where we are if you ever need us."

Hux simply nodded in response, and then he followed Ben out of the room. Ben wouldn't notice it until later, but in one of the inside pockets of his coat, Hux had hidden the book Ben had given him, to read for later.

They walked down the steps, Phasma still in the doorway of the day room, the rest of the group lingering behind her. Phasma nodded at Hux, who didn't return the gesture, even after she handed him a spare canteen with fresh, cold water.

Ben unlocked several bolts on the front door, then stepped back. "Good luck out there," he offered. Hux nodded his head, and held out his hand for a mutual agreement of good will.

"Hux, that's my name."

Ben nodded. That would be the name he'd repeat a thousand times a day in his head, he just knew it. "Nice to meet you." The handshake was brief, and soon Hux turned away, opening the door on his own. He glanced up and down the street, before he closed the door and quickly ran across the road, where he disappeared into some underbrush that surrounded the dilapidated building. Ben stood there until he was out of sight, aching only ever so slightly for what could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben Solo," the voice came through staticky and quiet. It reverberated around the dark room, from the walkie talkie on the bedside table next to where Ben slept. Several seconds later, someone repeated, "Ben Solo, are you there?"

Ben jerked, then let out a quiet groan as he rolled over. He squinted sleepily at the walkie talkie, then picked it up. He clicked the button on the side, "Ben Solo here, whose this?"

He sighed, the walkie talkie in hand as he rested it on the pillow. He let his eyes shut again, waiting for a response. When none came, he clicked the Walkie again. "Whose this?"

"Help me," came a quiet whisper.

Ben's eyes opened, and slowly he sat up. "Who are you?"

"It's Hux," a pause. "Please help me."

"Where are you?" Immediately Ben pushed the blanket off of himself, and reached down to the ground to find the long sleeve shirt he'd discarded. 

"Where they found me, please help." he sounded desperate, though far away. Ben knew exactly where he was.

Phasma had taken him there after they set Hux free; he'd seen the hole, the veritable cage which stood locked and empty. It had been clear to them both that Hux used that space to go in to heat, alone and in private.

Immediately Ben pulled on the shirt over his tank top. "I'll be there."

"Hurry."

With a groan Ben surged forward. He pulled on his boots, tightening the laces. His hands started to tremble.

He pulled on his jacket, fishing out the keys from Finn's own coat when he got downstairs. Finn had come with a motorcycle, and while nobody drove it but him, this was a dire situation. Ben didn't want to take the jeep, to leave his crew stranded without a vehicle. So he snagged the bike, going without a helmet, and he sped off in the early morning hours. He didn't leave a note, he'd call them on the walkie talkie later, but for now, his omega was calling.

He drove right up to the cemetery, and parked the bike behind some overgrown bushes so it wouldn't be spotted. The sun was just rising as he wound his way through the cemetery that was still thick with low-lying fog. He got to the spot where the little hole was hidden, and he could  _smell_ it.

Sticky sweet, drawing him in like a bee to a ripe flower. He slipped down into the hole, and immediately lost his footing. When his knees hit the cold tile, he and Hux groaned in unison.

Hux was there on the cot, ontop of the sheet, completely naked. He was locked in the cage, steel bars between them. Hux looked up, he looked  _desperate_. Ben had never seen someone look so appealing.

Ben pushed himself up, each step was like wading through a desert heatwave, each step burning him more and more until he was peeling off his coat and gloves, desperate to touch Hux's burning white skin.

He fell to his knees at the door, reaching up, fingers curling around the lock. "Open it," he choked, voice husky and deep. His mouth ran dry as he pulled at the lock on the door, and watched Hux approach.

"Please," Hux cried. Then Hux was crawling towards him and Ben groaned in agony, thrusting his hips forward. The tight front of his jeans pushed forward between the bars, bulge begging to be let out. He watched as Hux's shoulders rose and fell, as the man scraped his already bloodied knees raw on the uneven stone floor, crawling towards him on hands and knees. The scent of his blood and sweat made Ben gasp, his other hand that wasn't clutching the lock wrapped fingers around the bars. He was desperate for Hux by the time Hux got to him.

Hux sat back, reaching through the bars to pull Ben into a kiss. Ben reached through too, arm wrapping around Hux's waist. The bars pressed into Hux's skin between them, and while Hux slipped his fingers through Ben's thick black hair, his other hand continued twisting at his tip.

His thighs and stomach were already twitching, already so close to release when Ben had arrived. Ben took his hand off the lock, peeling off his second glove before he took Hux's place, wrapping fingers around his cock. Hux moaned into their kiss, lips pulling back slightly until Ben swallowed him again with his lips, tugging and twisting with fingers, hoping with all his will that Hux would get off, and let him fill him.

Several seconds later and Ben was treated to a sound he'd never heard. Hux was nearly crying as he came, staining Ben's pants, unable to maintain the kiss. Ben's hand was tight and fast, foreign and new. Hux had started thrusting into it, but now he was squelching thick and white through Ben's fingers, riding out his orgasm in full.

Finally Hux pulled away, releasing Ben's tuft of hair before he pulled back. Ben reached up with cum-slick fingers, wrapping them around the lock. He stared Hux in the eyes, bearing down on him as he demanded, "Open it."

Hux took several deep breaths, then put his hands on his knees, and pushed back. He got up off the ground, and stumbled back towards the bed. He collapsed onto it, and Ben tugged on the lock. "Open it!!" He shouted demandingly, and desperate.

Hux moaned in response, rearing up so that his ass was in the air, face against his pillow. He reached back and Ben could see him slip two fingers into himself. Ben moaned in agony, watching as the omega toyed with himself, denying Ben the chance to touch him. Ben pressed his cheek against one of the bars, staring. He winced when Hux opened his eyes, when Hux openly moaned in his direction, staring right at the alpha.

Ben couldn't take it. He was sinking fast, losing his ability to rationalize the situation. He pulled himself out of his pants, eyes closing as he groaned into the feel of his hand. It was dry, and he hadn't touched himself in a very, very long time. He smeared the precum around his tip, but it wasn't enough.

He lifted his hand, deploying a small amount of spit onto his fingers. Hux moaned when he heard the noise, and bit his lower lip before he tilted his face around and burried it into the pillow. There he lay moaning and gasping, his other hand once again around himself. He began to buck his hips, and Ben smeared the sweat from his forehead all across one of the bars.

He jerked himself to the motion of Hux's hips, panting and straining, still holding onto the lock as if the sheer act itself would unravel the combination. Ben stroked one out, desperate for Hux. He was choking, growling as he tilted his head to the side to watch the omega. He could just imagine it, imagine sliding into someone who was so ready, so hot with want.

Suddenly Hux lifted his face off the pillow and let out a long, low moan. He was needy, and bloody, and covered in sweat and Ben moaned in unison at the thought of touching his skin. Ben thrust forward, cock through the bars as he came in Hux's direction. As if he could slide right into Hux if he only tried to come farther. The dollops landed several feet from Hux though, and Hux watched it fall to the ground as he too came, with fingers burried deep, wishing they were Ben's.

When their lusty chorus drained, Ben let out a low, dangerous growl. It was like a threat, "Open it," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Hux let out a whine of fear, withdrawing his fingers from himself. He was panting, and pressed his forehead into the pillow. He wanted so desperately to be fucked by Ben, but he wanted even more desperately not to bring a child into this hell of a world they'd been left in. Slowly Hux lowered himself to the bed; slowly he let out a yawn.

"Hux!!" Ben slammed his open palm against the bars demandingly. Hux rolled over, his back to Ben, and slowly he began to pull the flimsy bedsheet over himself. Ben watched in horror as Hux tucked himself in, having exhausted himself and used Ben to his own end. He ignored Ben, so Ben stood up.

His hands were shaking as he stuffed himself inside his pants, trembling all over. He tried to turn the combination to the lock but it was sticky. "Fuck," he muttered. He picked up his jacket and wiped it off as best he could. Then he started with the zeroes. 0 0 0 0. Then 0 0 0 1. Followed by 0 0 0 2. And so on. But it was slow work, and there was no guarantee he'd actually find the combination. There were thousands of possibilities, and after the better part of an hour Ben roared in frustration, slamming the bars with an open palm again.

But Hux didn't respond, and he seemed deep asleep. So Ben wrapped his fingers around the bars again, and stuck his growing bulge between them as he groaned, unhinged with lust. And then he waited for the omega to wake up, waited for another chance to convince him to open the damn lock so they could both fill their need. Ben would wait in vain though.

Soon Hux began to stir, roused from his nap by Bens angry shouting. He lay quiet at first, stroking slowly at himself. When he let out a moan Ben stopped; he'd started pacing.

But he went back to the bars as Hux rolled onto his back, and pushed the sheet away to reveal his aching erection. Ben growled and wrapped one angry hand around the bars again, a low grumble emitting from his throat as he unzipped his pants, eyes locked on Hux.

Hux turned to look at Ben, to watch the man pull himself out. He was beet red, achingly hard, so hot and thick and everything Hux had dreamed of. Hux refrained, moaning as he lifted his hips up off the bed, fucking into his fist again.

Ben closed his eyes tight, listening to the omega struggle and gasp and leak out all over himself. Ben tugged tight, imagining what Hux would feel like. He got lost, hand nearly as good as the real thing if he imagined hard enough. He was so busy trying to feel Hux that he didn't hear the change in the omega's voice, how it grew softer as he shifted off the bed.

Suddenly Ben's fingers were pushed down to the base of his cock, as Hux replaced them with his own mouth. Ben moaned loud and sharp, almost a gasp, before he exhaled a growl and slipped a cum-dried hand through Hux's red hair. Hux's head bobbed, tasting Ben against his own better judgment.

He licked up and down, ass stuck up in the air. Ben tried to reach forward, over Hux to try to feel into his heat, but he couldn't quite do it, not without bending forward more, which the bars prevented.

So Ben began to move his hips forward and back, wishing it would convince Hux to open the door. Hux moaned onto Ben's cock, savoring the salty taste, ignoring the fact that he hadn't washed himself in weeks. Hux nuzzled all the way down to his base, inhaling his scent and Ben growled in response, his hand slipping down under Hux's chin. He squeezed Hux's throat, feeling the tightening around his tip.

"So fucking good," he whispered through gritted teeth. Just then Hux slipped all the way off with a quiet smacking sound, and a gasp.

He crawled away quickly, leaving Ben gasping and grasping at thin air. Hux crawled as far away from the bars as he could, whining just the same as Ben at the sudden empty air around them. Hux leaned forward, balls tucked tight on top of his thighs as he stroked himself. "Shouldn't've called you here, shouldn't've-"

"Hux please!" Ben cried out, but he couldn't stop his hand from twisting around himself. He watched Hux struggle and strain, both mentally and physically as he stroked another one out, again denying himself, and Ben, the satisfaction of a bond.

When it was all over, Ben had all but given up, on the lock anyways. He crawled over to the wall after an empty orgasm, and let his knees rest together, touching some of the bars as he looked weakly over at Hux. Hux was panting, and Ben could feel his exhaustion. Ben realized he'd only been napping before, and he was about to actually go to sleep. Ben would have to wait several more hours before trying to convince Hux to let him in.

So Ben settled down, letting his head fall back. He needed sleep too, his body desperate to mate but also for the energy to do so. It didn't take him long to pass out, the comfort of knowing his omega would be there when he woke up lulling him into a false sense of safety.

* * *

When he woke up, he could feel the emptiness. Ben raised his head, the scent of the omega almost completely gone. He glanced around the room, the afternoon light coming in from the hole he'd crawled down. He could just make out the cell, and got up to see if the lock was still there. It was secured, and beyond it, the room was empty. Some time while he'd slept, the heat had broke, and Hux had left him cruelly and horribly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben showed up to a cast of worried friends. "Where the fuck did you go?" Phasma asked as he walked in, his head held low, defeated.

"He called me."

"Who?" Rey asked, munching on a cold can of beans.

"Hux."

"Really?" Ben nodded. "And? Where is he?"

"He... left. I dunno, disappeared."

"He called your walkie?" Phasma asked. Ben sighed and sunk down onto the couch that had served as his bed months earlier.

"I couldn't not  _go_ , he sounded so..." he paused. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for the details. But Ben was reluctant, he felt like a failure. "desperate."

"Did you...?" Phasma asked gently as she sat down next to him. Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry," Phasma whispered. She put a hand on Ben's shoulder and he relaxed in to it.

"Thanks, me too."

* * *

Months passed, and the fires continued to burn. If Ben really wanted to, he could go search for Hux. He could follow the trail of piles of bodies, probably pick up his scent too. But it was clear Hux wanted to be left alone, so Ben did just that.

Life continued on, and spring rolled around. Re and Finn planted a garden out back, tentatively watering it and weeding it. The weather grew warmer, and one morning, as bland and boring as every other day, cries in the streets drew their attention.

Phasma perched on the couch, looking through a small slat in the boarded up window of the day room. She glanced up and down the street, Ben rising from his seat.

Suddenly Hux broke out into the street, running towards their place while screaming. He came from across he road, where he'd ducked out last time he'd been at the home. He was immediately trampled by a larger man, bald, who was wearing all black. They all knew it was Snoke.

Hux screamed for help, taken down into the middle of the street as Snoke assaulted him. Hux was in his regular seasonal heat, and Snoke had found him at his peak. Now Snoke was in the process of claiming him, right there in broad daylight.

Ben ran to the front door, but Phasma restrained him. "No fucking way."

"He needs me!"

"You'll give away our position!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

Mitaka came up behind them, helping to restrain Ben who started growling, struggling against the two. Finn came to help too, and Phasma's mind whirled with possibilities.

"Let me go!"

"No-"

"Fuck!"

"Bring him into the backyard, hurry!" Phasma shouted.

"You sure?" Mitaka asked. Ben was making a rucous, and his noises would draw their attention, as well as other unwanted  _guests_. 

"Yes, c'mon."

Phasma ran into the backyard, the vegetable garden sprouting nicely. She tore open the door of the shed, deciding she'd fix it later, after this crisis was averted. She pulled out a ladder, and immediately trampled over the budding heads of lettuce.

She put the ladder up against the wall, Ben looking over his shoulder at her, then turning around when he saw what she was doing. "Mitaka, your gun," she held out her hand.

Mitaka handed it over, just as Rey came out with several more semi automatics. "Ben, go, we'll be right behind you." She pulled Ben close by the scruff of his shirt, issuing him a warning. "They can't know we live here."

"Got it," he nodded, silently grateful for Phasma's calm head while Ben was drowning in the cries being uttered from the front of the building.

Ben clamored up the ladder, and hopped down, rolling as he went. Phasma was up next, gun strap over her shoulder. "Rey, you stay here. We're gonna need you to send the ladder over when we get back."

"Got it."

"Oh, and sorry about your vegetables."

"That's okay, go, go!"

Phasma, Mitaka and Finn went over next, and they rounded the corner just in time to see Ben tackle Snoke off of Hux, whose pants were halfway down to his knees.

Phasma approached slowly, half crouching, gun raised. Just then as Hux scrambled to button himself up, a gaunt looking creature came out from seemingly no where. It's skin looked like it was melting off, jaw half hanging loose, an eye missing. It groaned as it saw them, and began to drag itself towards the scuffle, drawn in by the noise.

Phasma lowered her gun and pulled the knife out of her boot. She went towards it, but was suddenly cut off by several men, clad in dark clothes similar to Snokes. Each of them had a gun raised and aimed at her as the gang circled around.

"Woah woah woah," Phasma reached out her hands, watching one man take out the zombie that had arrived on the scene. But a few more zombies showed up, groaning and walking towards them with gnawing teeth and twitching gums.

"This isn't our fight, we need to protect them. Remember the pact? They won't kill each other, just let them work it out, okay? Alright?" She tried to mediate, and held out her empty hands towards her crew. "Lower your weapons."

"What?" Mitaka shouted.

"We don't need the gunfire to draw more zombies, just use your knives. Keep them safe, okay?"

"But what about them?" He pointed at Snokes men.

"You boys too, you got that?" She directed the command at them. The men looked back and forth, under scarves and hats. They started to nod to each other, and each lowered their firearms. They all withdrew blades of varying sizes, and turned their backs to the two men who fought over the mewling and crying omega, as they warded off the impending zombie onslaught.

Meanwhile, Snoke was pummeling his fists into Ben's face. Ben landed a punch to the side of his face, and Snoke rolled off. Ben was up on his feet again, and so was Snoke as they circled each other. Ben had the upper hand, but kept being thrown off by Hux's cries.

"Ben, please!" He sobbed, rolling over onto his knees, pressing his hands into his bulge that was restrained by the buttons of his pants.

Ben surged forward, throwing punches, dodging when he could. Snoke landed a kick to his ribs and Ben fell. Snoke wrapped an arm around his throat from behind, squeezing as hard as he could with the crook of his elbow. He tried to make him pass out, using all his strength as Hux whined a few feet infront of them.

Ben groaned as he leaned forward, fighting against Snoke's choking grip. As the world began to darken around the edges of his vision, Ben elbows Snoke hard in the lower abdomen. Snoke's grip loosened and Ben threw them back, forcing Snoke onto the ground under him.

Ben rolled over, stood up, and kicked straight down into Snoke's stomach. Snoke groaned, rolling over onto his side which earned him a kick to the face. Then Ben was on him, swinging fists again until there was a crack and blood grazed his knuckles from a broken nose.

Ben stopped, panting with one hand balled up in Snoke's shirt as he pulled him a few inches off the ground. "Give up," he growled. Snoke groaned in response and Ben shoved him hard back into the ground. "Say you give up!"

"I give up," Snoke's voice was choked, one eye bruised nearly shut.

"Louder."

"I give up!"

"Good," Ben gave Snoke a final shove, before, panting and sweaty, he rose the victor.

He turned to Hux who was on his side, trembling and holding himself with one hand. The other one was rubbing him through his pants, trying atleast to have some sort of decency. 

Ben stalked over, fell to his knees as Hux looked up. His face was covered in sweat and tears and dirt, eyes half squinted in pain. "Please," he whined. Immediately Ben scooped him up bridal style, and Hux wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders. He clung to him, panting against his neck. Ben limped back around the building, Phasma immediately falling in behind him. Mitaka and Finn followed suit, keeping their knives out, but ready to take shelter should a firefight erupt.

Snoke was left groaning on the cracked asphault, calling his men to back down and help him to his feet. He knew when he'd lost.

Ben ran back around to the wall and saw Rey peeking over it from where she stood on the ladder. "Quick, slide it over."

She did so, sliding it to the other side. Phasma caught it, and Ben motioned her up first. She hopped over, receiving Hux who was reluctant to let Ben go. But at this point, Hux was leaking into his pants, he couldn't even walk.

Ben hopped over, crushng more of Rey and Finn's garden, and immediately took Hux from Phasma. Then he barged back into their facility and went right up the stairs. This time, nobody followed, and nobody dared go upstairs either.


	5. Chapter 5

In the quiet indoors of their shelter, Ben staggered up the stairs. Hux cried and whined in his arms, scraping his nails over Ben's shoulders and up the back of his head, kissing and licking at his sweat covered neck. Ben stumbled into his bedroom, his lair, and tossed Hux onto the bed.

Hux let out a squeak, trying to sit up but Ben pushed him down on the bed with a hard, tonguey kiss. Ben immediately balled up the bottom of Hux's shirt, pulling it up over his head, exposing his bare chest. Then he let his head dip, sniffing Hux, shifting between his legs as he did so. Hux whined, meeting his hips as he tilted his head to the side.

Ben searched for a spot, breathing heavy onto Hux's skin and inhaling equally as deep. He smelled like earth and salt, heavy, unmistakable. "I was hoping it would be you," Hux whined, raking nails down Ben's back. But his jacket was thick, the hard touch going nearly unnoticed. Ben snapped in his ear, making Hux flinch. He was more raw now, a tinge of cruelty to his voice.

"I'll never let anyone else touch you." He buried his nose into the crook of Hux's neck, and grinded up slowly, pushing his restrained hardness against Hux's. Hux let out a quiet whine, losing himself though he tried to keep a grasp of reality. That was difficult though when the only thing he was grasping was the one thing making him give in.

"You can't force me to stay here," he said defiantly.

Ben reared up, pinning Hux down by his shoulders and he growled. "I'll tie you to the bed if I have to." He looked incensed, until Hux rolled his hips up into Ben's and he purred.

"You won't have to."

Ben pressed his lips hard down onto Hux's to silence whatever game he was playing. He didn't want to hear another word out of him, only noises egging him on. Ben sat up with an agitated grunt, and reached back to untie Hux's boots. Hux reached down to play with himself, moaning in the process. Ben watched him, mesmerized, his tip wet and red, though it was swelling darker.

Finally Ben got off Hux's boots and pants, and started to work on his own outfit. When Ben too was naked, he paused. He swatted Hux's hand away from himself, and Hux went to sit up.

"Lay down," Ben commanded, and Hux did as he was told. He let out a quiet whimper, hands at his sides, fingers brushing the tops of Ben's thighs. Ben rubbed their two cocks together, still straddling Hux as he mired. He let his eyes skim over every freckle, every bruise and scrape from the hard life he lived. He memorized it all before he leaned down, and started to kiss Hux very slowly, really taking in his taste now.

It was sweet like honey, his mouth warm and more inviting each time Ben kissed him. Slowly Ben lowered himself, slipping first one leg, then the other between Hux's. He shifted and rolled them over, a bit to Hux's protest as the heady mixture of their combined scent filled the air.

Hux whined as he lay ontop until Ben pulled his legs up, bent at the knee on either side of Ben's waist. Ben slipped a finger down between his cheeks, immediately inserting one. He found Hux wet and hot, the mixture of slick mess and warm muscle making him groan.

Hux gasped in response, body immediately pressing back against the finger. Ben pushed it in as far as he could go, letting it rest there as he listened to Hux's deepening pants. A smirk crossed his face, as Ben felt the sense of satisfaction he'd been denied before, with Hux in the cemetery.

He inserted another finger, causing Hux to moan. Hux lay flat on him, chest to chest with arms wrapped under his shoulders. There, Hux began to keen, doing most of the work and Ben was almost surprised at his response, his willingness to do all the work.

Ben pulled his fingers out and pushed Hux up, off his chest. Hux scooted back, reaching behind him as he positioned Ben underneath. He rose up, but paused. "Really? Me on top?" He purred.

With both hands on Hux's hips, Ben pushed him down rough, forcing Hux to gasp in surprise, and slight pain. But his body was made for this, for the quick and dirty and he was already nearly dripping with anticipation. Hux collapsed forward again, laying down on Ben's chest.

Ben bit into his neck, into the perfect spot right above his clavicle, right in the meat above the dip there. He began to thrust his hips upwards, arms wrapped around Hux's waist to keep him painfully close. Hux gasped with each thrust right into Ben's ear, fire sparking in his spine as Ben drilled up to meet him.

Hux barely had to do anything, so he held on tight and his moans grew louder. He tensed around Ben, his entire body tight muscle begging for more.

Ben kicked the sheets off the bed as he sucked Hux's neck hard, not caring who heard them, because all his friends knew what was happening right now. Ben had found his mate and would mark him for life, so they didn't dare disturb the process.

Finally Ben rolled over, the twin bed not allowing much room but he used the fact that it was pushed against one wall to his advantage. He crushed Hux there, before getting up, and pulling back. He  _squelched_  out, Hux bucking his hips as he wined, and reached his hands above his head to hold onto the head of the bedframe.

But Ben had other plans. He shoveled Hux over, onto his stomach, picking Hux's hips up off the bed. Ben was sweating, gasping for breath. He knew he was running a fever as he forced Hux's legs open wider. He slid a hand over Hux's tailbone, then up his back. As he did so, Hux could feel the heat as it roiled up his spinal chord, and he jerked forward as Ben reentered him.

Ben grabbed his hips, pulling him back as he sunk all the way in, Hux trembling below him, face pushed into the pillow that smelled exsquisitely like Ben. Ben began to move his hips, leaning forward to whisper to Hux.

"You're all mine, all mine."

"Oh fill me Ben, fill me make me yours," he whined in earnest.

Ben gave him a hard snap of the hips, making Hux cry out. Then Hux crooned as Ben worked faster, clutching the pillow tight with both hands. Ben reached around, lips pressed against his throat, biting down, chewing the skin there to bruising. It only lasted a few quick tugs before Hux cried out a high pitch scream, exhaling completely.

Ben nearly stopped because of the noise, until he felt Hux spill over warm and oozing in his hand. Ben clamped down, jaw shut, tremors wracking his body. Hux tightened around him as he came, and Ben suddenly felt his release. He was soaring, surging forward deep as he could go, white hot spilling out into Hux.

Hux turned his head to moan into the pillow, shifting from one knee to the other. Ben didn't stop, snapping forward and back as he pumped out his seed, spreading Hux wide and locking him there, keeping himself burried deep. When he finally let Hux's shoulder go, faint crescents of teeth marks on his skin, he nuzzled his nose into Hux's neck. He breathed, both men locked together, frozen in position as things began to settle.

Hux panted into the pillow, still gripping it tight. Ben couldn't move behind him, the quakes that overtook him subsiding. Still his body didn't relinquish, pinning Hux down on the bed, locking them together. For perhaps one of the first times ever, Hux didn't struggle.

Minutes passed, and a calmness seemed to overcome them both. Their minds became quiet, no longer frantic. Finally Ben sat up, peeling his sweating chest off of Hux's back. He shifted backwards, and they both groaned as he slipped out, deflated enough to break their union.

Hux fell foward on the bed, aching cock crushed under him while Ben fell off to the side next to him, a hand idly resting on his lower back. 

* * *

Ben planted soft kisses on Hux's stomach, waking him with the gentle touch. They'd dozed off for the better part of the morning, and Ben could  _smell_ Hux's body was ready for round two. Hux awoke and they spoke quietly, Hux sighing every so often. "You'll be beautiful when you're pregnant," he whispered, hands stroking over Hux's nipples idly.

"You really think so?"

"Mmhmm," he planted another kiss.

"'Cause I'm not beautiful now?"

"No," Ben chuckled and sat up. "Because you'll be carrying my pups."

"I'm afraid," Hux confessed as Ben crawled back up the bed to join him. He pulled Hux into his arms, both men still naked.

"Afraid of what?"

"Bringing a child into the world,  _this_ world."

"We'll do fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"I was thinking..." Ben broke away to look Hux in the eyes. "Maybe we should join Snoke."

"What?" Hux sat up slightly, eyes wide.

"He's got a lot of land. He's out at the new middle school, they turned the whole baseball field into farmland."

"How do you know that."

Ben stretched, arching his back as he yawned. He seemed undisturbed by the thought. "Rey is good reconnesaince. In and out, real quiet."

"I dunno."

"It's got this huge fence around it, well you've seen it." Hux settled back in to his arms. "Plenty of security, lots of empty rooms and fresh food. It's the perfect place to raise a child."

"Maybe, I dunno. I'll think about it."

"M'kay, we'll tell the group later, when you've made up your mind." Hux snuggled into Ben's arms, legs tangling with him as he breathed in. Ben tilted his head down and kissed the top of his head, protective arms holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
